Give Me More
by LadiJ
Summary: Mercedes Jones is looking for more when it comes to her sex life. She is not the quiet shy type that everybody thinks she is, and she is out to change that. Sam Evans is looking for the one, but it's hard to find when you're surrounded by groupies and gold diggers who see potential. How will these two end up finding those things in each other. This is a TWO SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**_Give Me More_**

_By Ladij & Zeejack_

**_A/N Hello again! I know we need to update NNTR and I need to update MB. I am so sorry I'm having major blockage. I know that sounds ewwww, but it is what it is. So very sorry! But in the absence of NNTR & MB, I hope you will accept this in a peace offering. Thanks for all your support and love_**_._

_A/N Hi everyone…Yes we're back, and No it's not No Need To Run or As I See It (College Years) but they are coming I promise. Just have had a lot of things going on, but I promise it will get done. I hope this two-shot will tie you over till then. We decided to do this for the two people we all fell in love with, and without them we would have anything to write about. So in honor of their birthdays this weekend we wrote this. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Amber Riley! _

**_Much Love & Blessings_**

Mercedes Jones was a junior at Auburn University, where she enjoyed her time there. It was far enough from home where she felt like she was really on her own, but just close enough that if she needed to get there she could. She was always the nice, quiet, shy girl. That if you didn't pay much attention to her, you wouldn't even know she was there. As much as she knew that was not who she was at all, that's how she was perceived. She spent three years at this school and she had only managed to have two really good friends in Tina Cohen-Chang and Blaine Anderson and one boyfriend in Joe Hart. They realized rather quickly though that they were not compatible in the areas that were important to Mercedes. She was what some would call a "closet freak" she enjoyed sex and lots of it, and in very different manners. She would never advertise that fact, because she felt that if a guy would never take the time to get to know her for her, then she would not let them get at her goodies. Joe was sweet, but he was not willing to experiment with her, and she found their sex boring. Luckily for her, she always kept her different varieties of vibrators for those long lonely nights and not to mention her Mr. Clean Up man in Blaine. She was leaving her apartment and heading to school, like any other day, when she saw this guy coming down the hall. She recognized him right away; he was Sam Evans and was the quarterback for the football team. Everybody on campus knew Sam Evans, he was the big man on campus, but she had to wonder what he was doing there? Did he live there? Was he visiting? She tried to get herself together because he was walking towards her. She fixed her hair, straightened her clothes, and put on her brightest smile. Sam walked right past her like she wasn't even standing there and jumped in his car and drove off. Mercedes was a little hurt that he didn't even look in her direction, but she was used to it by now, so she brushed it off and headed to school. She went through her day like normal, going to her classes. She was leaving her biology class, and headed to the quad to sit under her favorite tree to get some studying done. She was not there a half hour when a group of guys came out there and started to throw around the football. She was not going to even look up, but her curiosity got the best of her and she saw him again. Sam Evans, there and taking his shirt off to play football with his equally hot friends, but she could only focus on him. It was something about him that made her lady parts get all excited. He was so hot and sexy, that she unconsciously began biting her bottom lip. She was deep in lustful thoughts about Sam, when a girl interrupted her shoving a flyer in her face.

"Do you like what you see?" The fiery Latina asked, "Well how would you like to go on a date with one of those sexy guys?"

"I would like that I guess, but how is that supposed to happen?" Mercedes asked, "None of those guys even know I exist,"

"Well, the cheerleaders are throwing a Football Bachelor Auction and all those guys agreed to be a part of it. So all you have to do is come and bid on them." The girl answered and handed her a flyer. "The auction is Friday night at 7pm in the auditorium."

Mercedes was stunned that this was even happening right now, here she was sitting here minding her business, lusting after that sexy ass Sam Evans and now she has an opportunity to go out with him, wait she needed to make sure he was also going to be in the auction as well, because she would be dammed if she went to spend her money on somebody she didn't want. She took the flyer from the girl, "So all those guys are going to be involved." She pointed to the guys still playing football.

"Yup, every last one of them." She noticed a glint in her eye and she smiled, "So I take it you got your eye on one of them already?"

Mercedes blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

The girl laughed, "Yeah just a little, but that's okay, you're not the only one. That's why we set up this little display of hunks, so we could get an interest. So if you don't mind me asking which one do you have your eye on? Oh I'm Santana Lopez by the way, Co-Captain of the cheerleading squad." She extended her hand.

Mercedes graciously accepted her hand, "I'm Mercedes Jones, nice to meet you Santana." She began to blush again, "I kinda got my eye on Sam Evans."

Santana smiled and nodded, "Oh honey, you are going to have a lot of competition for him. He is definitely on a lot of girl's radars. You will have to fight with the gold diggers; wanna be trophy wives, and the love sick fan girls, but good luck, bring lots of cash." She turned to walk away and pass out more flyers.

Mercedes stood there looking at the flyer and back over to Sam, she started smiling. _This is where having all this money is going to come in handy, I am going to win you Sam Evans, and you are going to never forget the name Mercedes Jones. _She grabbed her books and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday Night

Mercedes, Tina and Blaine were headed to the auditorium for the Football Bachelor Auction. She made sure she was not going to miss out on a chance of voting and winning Sam Evans.

"Mercedes, I don't know why you are even coming to this?" Tina whined, "Even if you win the date, what do you expect to happen? You think he is going to fall in love with you and marry you?"

"It could happen Tina." Blaine interjected "Maybe he will see the beautiful woman we all see in Mercedes and fall deeply in love with her."

Mercedes stopped and turned to her two friends, she'd heard enough, "First of all, I am not looking to fall in love with him, and I'm not looking for him to fall in love with me. All I want from Sam Evans is a good fuck okay." She turned on her heels and started walking to the auditorium, leaving a stunned Tina and Blaine standing there.

Tina finally shook out of her stunned state and ran to catch Mercedes, "Wait Mercedes, are you telling me that you are going to buy Sam for sex? Isn't that like prostitution?"

Mercedes folded her arms and let out a sigh, "No it's not like prostitution Tina, I am buying him for the date, since this is a charity fundraiser, but I am going to offer him sex at the end of the night and he is going to take it. I've been curious what it would be like to have those lips on my body and this is my opportunity to get it."

"But Cedes, you are so much better than trying to buy a guy who has never said two words to you just for sex." Blaine pleaded, "If he was smart he would just want to be with you."

"Well he has to know who I am first, and this auction would put me directly on his radar at least for a night. Look I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but my mind is made up. I am going to bid on Sam, and if I win this date, Operation Fuck Sam is a go." Mercedes paid her cover charge and went inside, with Tina and Blaine right behind her.

They sat through the auction as each member of the football team was brought out and bid on, by screaming women. Even Tina bid and won the sexy Noah Puckerman. Mercedes looked at her after she won, "I thought you weren't interested in any of these muscle heads?"

Tina looked down shyly and smiled, "I know what I said, but did you see when he took his shirt off, I was like DAMN! I couldn't help myself.

"I really hope he's worth the three hundred dollars you spent." Blaine said with a snarky attitude.

"Oh he will be." Mercedes and Tina said in unison.

The announcer began to introduce the next player, "Okay ladies, up next we have a guy, who we all know you have been waiting on. He is the Quarterback for your Auburn Tigers, he's blonde, sexy and single, give it up for number 6 Sam Evans."

Sam walked out on the stage and did a few poses to get the ladies in an uproar. He flashed them his sexiest smile. He teased them as if he was going to take off his shirt, but then decided against it.

Mercedes sat calmly in her chair, as if she was in a zone. She had a game plan and she was sticking to it.

The announcer got back on the microphone, "Okay ladies calm down. We need less screaming and more bidding so let's start the bidding off at fifty dollars."

The women went on a bidding frenzy. It went from fifty to three hundred in seconds. One girl jumped up and bid five hundred dollars. The crowd was stunned, nobody was prepared to spend that much. The announcer was about to declare her the winner when Mercedes calmly stood up "Seven hundred dollars."

Everybody turned around to see where that came from, Sam was squinting to see who that was, the lights were so bright he couldn't see.

"Seven hundred dollars, going once, going twice, sold to the lady for seven hundred dollars, come up here and claim your man." The announcer proudly said "So we hope you all enjoy your dates and on behalf of the cheerleading squad we say thank you, goodnight everybody."

Mercedes smiled at Tina and Blaine and grabbed her purse to go claim her prize. She walked to the stage and paid the cashier. She saw Sam staring at her, she wondered what he was thinking about, but really she didn't care, all she wanted to do was see if he was able to handle what she was going to put on him.

Sam walked over to her, "So I guess you're my date? So you know who I am, I would like to know who I'm taking out."

"It looks like it. I'm Mercedes Jones" She smiled, "So when would you like this to happen?"

"Mercedes huh? A really pretty name; very unique. We can go for next Friday night, if you're free." He continued to look her up and down.

"I'm free, would you like us to meet somewhere?" She stepped closer so he could get a better view.

"Well since this is a date, I should come pick you up, unless you don't want me knowing where you live. Are you on campus?" He realized what she was doing and smiled. He liked that she was confident in herself.

"No, I don't mind you picking me up, I stay at the Promenade Apartments." She put her hand on her hips and stuck her chest out a tiny bit.

"Wait, you stay at the Promenade?" He stepped closer to her, "That's where I live, I'm in 24C."

She smiled, "Wow, who knew?" She did, "I'm in 28C."

His jaw dropped, "We live right across the hall from each other, that's funny I never seen you before."

"Yeah, funny" She turned to leave, but quickly turned back, "Just knock on my door Friday night okay, I have to go."

Sam realized that he could have hurt her feelings, "Mercedes wait! I'm sorry, that must've sounded rude, but I meant that I'm hardly there so I probably wouldn't have seen you."

Mercedes shook her head, "No Sam, its okay, I sometimes fade in the background, so I'm going to go now, see you Friday." She quickly headed out to catch up with Blaine and Tina. She hoped that he was worth all this trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stood staring after Mercedes. She was pretty; actually he thought she was past pretty. She wasn't the type he usually dated. But there was something about her curves that called to him. Maybe it was the way she carried herself, she was intriguing. He turned; this date could turn out to be interesting after all. Walking over to some of his friends he listened to them talk about the auction.

"Hey Evans, I see you got stuck with a loser, she looks like she hasn't missed a meal better take your wallet. You're going to need it." David Porter, high-fived a couple of the guys as they all laughed.

Sam could feel irritation bubbling up at the way they were talking about Mercedes. He eyed David, "You need to worry about that skank that won you. If you're planning on hitting it you better wrap your shit three deep. She's slept with everyone on the team but me and Puck." He smirked, "But then we got good taste."

He laughed as David flipped him off and walked away, taking the rest of the team with him.

Noah walked up in time to hear Sam. "You got hot mama, you lucky fuck!"

"You know her Puck?" Sam asked, "Are you friends?"

"Naw man, I don't know her, but I have a couple of classes with her." Puck shook his head, "She's smart as hell. She's fucked up the grade curve a few times this year."

Sam rocked back on his feet, thinking about the short curvy woman who would be his date in a week's time. She was short, which he liked, she fit right under his arm, her head would be right at his heart. He smiled when he thought about her body, she had a damn fine ass and the girls looked fucking hot. He wouldn't mind getting his hands on her.

"Dude, I know that look on your face, you're going to fuck her." Puck shook his head. When Sam Evans got that look, panties dropped.

Sam smiled, "I didn't say that bro you did." Sam smiled even though he did want to fuck her there was something about her that caught his attention. He couldn't believe he lived across the hall from her and had never seen her before. "Let's go get something to eat." He would think about Mercedes later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes seemed to have only two friends, Sam noticed. He had begun to notice her. Little things like when she was home, when she left, who her friends were. Puck teased him saying he was becoming obsessed with her. He really wasn't but if he was going to take her out then he needed to know something about her.

He had even followed her one day, yeah he was starting to creep himself out. There was something about her, it seemed like she was hiding a part of herself. Why would she hide? Better yet what was she hiding? He had followed the sway of her hips wondering what it would feel like to have her underneath him, her legs locked around his waist. Fuck! He ended up back at his apartment rubbing one out. What was this girl, a nobody doing to him?

Planning the date was more time consuming than he had thought. He didn't know anything about her so this was going to be hit and miss. Mostly hit he hoped. He would take her to dinner. He made reservations at Bottega Italian Restaurant. It was a nice place and he hoped she would be impressed. After dinner…he was at a lost. He didn't know what she liked. Hot Chelle Rae was playing should he get tickets? What if she didn't like their music?

He usually took his dates to a chain restaurant or a club. From there they would end up back at the girls place. She wasn't like most girls so he had to do something different. He hadn't worked this hard on planning a date since he was in high school. Maybe he should just show her the real Sam Evans, the part no one ever saw. She had paid for Sam Evans, so that's what he would give her. Decision made, planning the date became a lot easier. Smiling he made some calls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes was taking her time getting dressed. Tonight was the night she got what she had been wanting for a long time; Sam Evans, in a bed, hot, naked and trying to blow her back out. Just the thought of what she was planning made heat pool between her thighs. Taking a look at herself in the mirror she was satisfied, hell more than satisfied. Sam wouldn't know what hit him when he saw her. Smoothing her hand over her body she twisted and turned to get a better look. Normally Tina would be here to help but she was getting ready for her date with Noah.

She loved the way the way the blue sleeveless dress, overlaid with black lace hugged her every curve. It stopped mid-thigh and had a plunging neckline. She had her hair in big soft lose curls, falling around her shoulders and down her back. Her make-up was smoky eyes, with deep matte red lips. She kept her jewelry simple, diamond studs in her ears and nothing else. She slid her feet into her 6in heel stilettos, damn they made her legs and ass look good. Spritzing a light mist of perfume and she was ready.

Hearing a knock at the door she grabbed her matching purse and light wrap. Opening the door she stared. Damn he looked hot. She was so going to fuck him tonight. The jeans hugged his muscular thighs and narrow hips to perfection. He had folded up the sleeves of the shirt showcasing his arms. The shirt fit his chest and shoulders like it was sewn on him. Finally looking into his green eyes she sighed, he was so doable.

Sam decided on dark wash jeans, a green button down that matched his eyes, and his favorite pair of Doc Martins. He was nervous and excited; he really hoped she liked what he had planned. Giving himself a final look he grabbed his keys, cell and wallet. Crossing the hall he knocked at Mercedes door, waiting for her to answer. The door opened and Sam's mouth got dry as a desert, his jaw hit the floor.

This was not the woman that won him at the auction. The woman standing in front of him was every man's wet dream, a walking sex fantasy. Her body was fucking incredible, his eyes lingered on her cleavage, impressive as hell. He just wanted to bury his face in her chest. Her legs looked long, yet she was short as hell but killer legs none the less. His eyes traveled to her face. Damn, she was gorgeous. Those eyes, chestnut colored with lashes that framed them perfectly. His eyes dropped to her mouth, looking at her mouth he could feel his jeans get tight. The things he could do to and with her mouth. Taking a shaky breath he smiled down at her.

"H-Hi Mercedes, you look beautiful." Sam cringed, was that all he could say.

"Hi Sam, you look handsome." She smirked. She had his attention, now to work her advantage. "I'm ready"

Locking the door she headed down the hall in front of him, making sure to put a little extra wiggle in her walk. Behind her Sam was fascinated, this was what she was hiding; a fucking sexy body and attitude that could bring any man to his knees.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Mercedes looked over at Sam as he opened the door to his truck for her. She looked at his truck in dismay. There was no way should get into it dressed the way she was. Her dress was too tight and the truck was too big. "Sam…I can't get into your truck. Not dressed like this."

Sam looked from her to the truck. She was right, "No problem beautiful, I got you." He picked her up gently holding her in his arms. Damn she smelled good, like cinnamon and honey. Inhaling deeply he bit back a groan, her scent went straight to his dick. Placing her in his truck he couldn't help but to notice that she felt so good in his arms, like she belonged there.

"As to where we're going, I thought you might like to see 'Rear Window' I've always wanted to see it as a play, a late dinner, then a long walk where we could get to know each other better. I hope that meets with your approval?" He waited anxiously biting his lip.

"That sounds perfect, my kind of night. How did you know?" She smiled happily at him.

Sam chuckled, "I didn't these are things I like and I was really hoping you would like them too. If not I had a backup plan just in case." He shot her a crooked grin.

The play was entertaining and they enjoyed dinner. Dinner conversation was never lacking or filled with awkward silences. They both flirted, feeling out the others possible attraction. They found out they had a lot of things in common. They found out they were very attracted to each other.

Looking at her heels Sam frowned. "Would you like to go change your shoes before we go on our walk? I don't think you would be very comfortable walking in them for long."

Mercedes laughed, "You're right, I need to change them. You should come in while I change." Mercedes lowered her gaze as they entered her apartment. Time to put her plan in action, she was going to change but it wasn't just the shoes. She was about to change his plans for the night. "Have a seat I'll be right back. If you want something to drink please help yourself." Saying that she disappeared into her bedroom, she then quickly changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank that showed her boobs off. Walking back into the living area she smiled. "Let me get something to drink then I'll be ready." Making sure she had his attention she bent over looking in her fridge giving him plenty of time to ogle her ass. Grabbing a bottle of water she walked over to Sam, with a pout on her lips. "Could you open this for me Sam?" She invaded his space thrusting her chest out.

Sam was drinking water when she came out and almost choked. She changed more than her shoes. Eying her tiny shorts and tank he had to wipe his mouth. She looked fucking edible. When she bent over to get her water he bit back a groan. Her ass was made to be spanked. He watched her walk over to him, a pout on those oh so kissable lips.

"Y-Yeah, I can open it for you." His voice was barely above a whisper. Looking down he had a good view of the girls and damned if his pants weren't getting tight as hell. If he didn't know better he would think she was trying to seduce him.

Mercedes couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her lips, seeing big man on campus Sam Evans stuttering at the sight of her. He was Mr. Joe Cool all the time, but at that moment, he was putty in her hands. She continued with her plan, but first she wanted to make him sweat a bit. She sat next to him on the couch and reached out her hand to him as he returned the open bottle. "Thank you Sam, I really appreciate that." She plopped back on the couch causing the water to spill on her white tank top. "Oh my goodness, I made such a mess. I guess I need to get out of these wet clothes. I'm so sorry Sam for prolonging our date with my clumsiness." She gave him a seductive look and smiled before removing her top right there. "I'll just go throw this in the dryer." She got up and walked to the dryer.

Sam was completely blown away by how damn sexy she was. She was not a woman to be overlooked and didn't understand how he did it for so long. She had his body reacting in ways it had never done before. He handed her the water, "No, it's no problem Mercedes." When she spilled it all oer herself his dick went into overdrive. He could see her lacy bra through her shirt, which left very little to the imagination. His mouth went completely dry, "No It's okay Mercedes, it was an accident, yeah you should change, you don't want to catch a cold." He took a huge gulp of water to try and get some moisture back in his throat. Bad mistake, he damned hear choked when she pulled her top off right in front of him. He had to calm down, it was not like he never saw breast before, but something about her made him feel like a virgin again, all nervous and unsure of himself. He watched her intently as she walked away, and had to give himself a pep talk. "You are Sam Evans, you have seen a naked woman before, hell you've seen several, so stop acting like a little bitch and do what you got to do. She obviously want's you, so give it to her."

Mercedes heard him talking to himself, even though she couldn't make out everything he was saying, she did catch that he was going to give it to her. She smiled, because that is exactly what she wanted him to do. She'd heard so many stories about Sam Evans and how great he was in bed, and she wanted, no she needed to see if the rumors were true. She decided to stop playing games and just go for what she wanted. She walked back out there without her top and sat next to him. "My shirt should be ready and then we can go, if you still want to do that. We could just stay here a not talk, well unless you include dirty talk as talking." She gave him a seductive smirk. "So what do you say Sam, you wanna fuck?"

Sam got his shit together just in time, because she was going to make this very easy for him, and he appreciated it. Easy was good for him, he liked a woman who knew what she wanted and went for it. No need to play games, the only games he liked to play was football. "You know what Mercedes, I like the way you think, let's fuck." He climbed on top of her, getting comfortable in between her legs. He then began peppering kisses all over her face and neck. He grabbed her breasts and began massaging them through the bra. He could hear her moaning and he liked that sound, he planned on hearing more of that throughout the night. He wanted to get a better feel of her breasts, so he quickly removed her bra. He licked his lips seeing her hardened nipples all perky, he began sucking on them greedily, flicking her nipples with his tongue. He liked the taste of her skin, she was so soft and juicy, just the way he liked it. "Mmm…Mercedes, you taste so good, I bet you taste better everywhere else." He felt her tugging at his shirt, so he sat up just enough so she could remove it.

Mercedes liked the feel of him mouth on her body. His soft, full lips felt just how she'd imagine they'd feel, hell they felt better than she'd imagined. His tongue was working her nipples; she had to arch her back trying to let him get a better feel. She wanted to see his body; she had dreams about his body ever since she saw him playing football in the quad. She went to take his shirt off, and was so not disappointed when it came off. His abs and tout chest was so damn sexy; she had to run her fingers up and down it. She felt his muscles flutter as she did that. His skin was so smooth, she couldn't get enough. She had to smile at his comment, "Well there's only way to find out."

Sam smiled and agreed, "Oh I will definitely find out how tasty you really are." He slipped his hands down to her shorts and in one swift motion he removed her shorts and her underwear. He kissed her down her neck, to her breast, down her stomach, making sure he kissed her on every inch of skin, down to her inner thighs. He kissed each side as he pushed them open. His mouth was salivating at the sight of her pussy. It was glistening from her juices that were already forming around her lips. He took one finger and swiped it along her slit, collecting some of her juices, he greedily sucked his finger clean, and looked in her eyes, "Just like I thought, delicious." He had the taste he needed to know he had to have her. He began feverishly feeding on her pussy. He feasted like he was a starving man, and her pussy was his last meal. Feeling her hips buck against his face and the sounds she made let him know he was doing something right. "You taste so damn good baby." The way her hands slipped in his hair and she was pushing him forward, trying to get him to go deeper, only made him work harder at pleasing her. He started to hum against her clit, and she was losing it.

Mercedes couldn't believe how talented he was with his mouth. She heard the rumors, but damn if they weren't true. This man could do things with his tongue that would have you speaking another language you have never spoken before. "Shit Sam…what the hell are you doing down there….whatever it is, don't stop…Fuck!" She couldn't control her hips from bucking against his face and she couldn't even remember when she grabbed his hair, but she did and he seemed to like it. He hummed against her clit and that was all for her, she was coming undone. She threw her head back and closed her eyes and fireworks were all she saw. She let out a moan so loud she didn't even recognize it herself. "OoohHhh SHIT!" Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and she grabbed onto the sheets on either side of her as Sam lapped up all of her juices and continued to devour her until she came down from her high. She was breathless and she slipped her hands down his pants to return the favor, but Sam stopped her, strike 1.

He enjoyed giving her pleasure; he got pleasure in giving pleasure. He wanted this to be all about her, so when she reached in his pants, as nice as it felt, he stopped her, "Not yet baby, I got plans for you." He took off his pants and underwear, while grabbing his wallet. He got the condom and quickly sheathed himself He wanted so badly to be inside her, he couldn't wait another minute. He slowly slipped his dick inside her waiting hot, wet, core. She felt amazing. He didn't move for a long period of time, giving her time to adjust to his size. He knew she was ready for him to move, when she started moving her hips. He began to do slow thrust in and out of her pussy, he didn't want to hurt her. "Mmm…baby, you're so tight." He laced their fingers together and was looking in her eyes so deep. It was as if he was looking into her soul. "Do you like this baby?"

Mercedes wanted him to move, she really wanted him to move. The initial feeling of him sliding inside of her was nice, but he was doing everything to damn slow. She tried to help him and get him to do what she wanted him to do by moving her hips, but Sam took his time. It was driving her nuts, she wanted him to fuck her, but he was being nice and gentle. She didn't want to hurt his feelings when he asked if she liked it, but she needed more, "Yes Sam…I like it…I want more, fuck me Sam!" She was hoping that would help him and prompt him to do more; but he continued at his slow pace, strike 2.

Sam on the other hand thought he was doing everything right. She was still reacting to what he was doing and his body was definitely reacting to her. He felt different being with Mercedes, not like he has ever felt with any other girl. He felt this overwhelming need to protect her, make her feel safe. She didn't feel like a regular fuck. He wanted to enjoy and prolong every minute of their time together. But he felt he was going to come undone at any minute. When she wrapped her legs around his waist and he sank in deeper, he was a goner; that was when he started thrusting harder. He growled as he came hard into the condom. He collapsed on top of her and quickly rolled off of her so he wouldn't hurt her. He discarded the condom and got back in the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Mercedes was underwhelmed to say the least. She tried to make this experience better, but nothing worked. The only time she felt like it was good was at the end when she wrapped her legs around him and he thrusts harder for a few seconds, then it was gone. He came before her…strike 3. She wanted to kick him out of her bed right then, but his arms did feel kinda nice wrapped around her, so she let him stay for a minute. That minute turned into all night when they both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Mercedes woke up to a sleeping, naked Sam right next to her. She had to admit, he was so cute when he slept. She couldn't stop staring at how beautiful he really was. _Why the hell does somebody so cute, have to suck in bed? What a real waste! _She crawled out of bed and went to shower and get dressed. She was meeting Blaine and Tina for breakfast, like they do every Saturday. She wrote Sam a note, because she didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful.

**_Dear Sam,_**

**_I had to make a few runs this morning, so I left my key on the table. Please lock the door on your way out and put the key back through the mail slot. Thanks for a great evening, see you around._**

**_Mercedes_**

She gave him one last glance and walked out the door shaking her head, "What a waste." She made her way to the diner around the corner and saw her friends waiting on her.

"Well you finally made it," Tina said with a smirk, "what, did Sam have you that worn out from your date" From the look on Mercedes face she could tell that was not the case, "What, was it that bad?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Worse! He was not what I expected.

Blaine shook his head, "Did you really sleep with him Mercedes?"

Mercedes nodded, "I told you I was, I never lie about sex; you know this Blaine."

"So the great Sam Evans was not so great huh? I'm sorry to hear you wasted all that money on him." Tina chucked, "I'm glad I did not crap out with my date."

Mercedes perked up, "So you and Noah?"

Tina smiled, "Noah and I."

Blaine chuckled at his two horny friends, "Well, I guess my services are needed then huh Cedes?"

Mercedes laughed, "You know the drill boo, see you later on tonight,"

Blaine laughed, "Between the two of you, it's no wonder I have no girlfriend of my own."

Tina playfully hit his shoulder, "Please B, you know you don't do relationships, and we already told you to let us know when this arrangement is no longer working for you."

"I know, and I haven't said a word have I." Blaine raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

No you haven't B, but you know you can." Mercedes put her hand on top of his and patted it to reassure him.

Blaine returned the gesture, "I know I can, but right now I am cool with the way we got our thing set up, I am here to help out my horny friends in need. Now can we eat I'm starving." He waved over the waitress.

"Yes, let's eat guys." Mercedes smiled and ordered her food, but still had Sam on her brain. She didn't know why she couldn't dismiss him from her thoughts like the other guys, but right now she was going to focus on her friends and enjoy this breakfast, she could figure out this Sam situation later.

**A/N So there you have part 1! Part 2 will be posted on the other half of this dynamic duos birthday weekend. Monday February 17! We hope you liked this...if so let us know. If not tell us why, either way we would like to hear from you. :) **

**BTW, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N ~ ZeeJack...again, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed our two-shot. As usual we don't own shit. just playing with them. Thanks for the follows and favorites, you guys kick ass!**_

_A/N Hi people...It's me LadiJ, so here it is the second part...HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHORD OVERSTREET! We hope you guys enjoy this two-shot. We thank you guys for the reviews and for the follows/favorites we truly appreciate it. Happy Reading and let us know what you think._

**Much Love and Blessing**

Puck was about to go over and tell Tina hi when he heard what Mercedes said about Sam. He tried not to laugh but DAMN! He couldn't wait to get back so he could fuck with Sam.

Sam woke up happy. He had fucked Mercedes good last night. He couldn't wait to see her again. One taste and he knew she was hooked. Hell he was hooked on her, just the thought of her tight pussy had him hard. Damn she wasn't in the bed, maybe he could catch her in the shower. Jumping up he ran to the bathroom…she wasn't there. He tried the kitchen next, not there either.

He walked back to the bedroom, puzzled he looked around, spotting a folded piece of paper with his name on it he opened it. Sam dropped on the bed, he just had a 'Sam Evans' pulled on him. He was always the one to tell the girls see you around. He just rocked her world and she pulled this on him?

Getting dressed he left, he wanted to leave her a note but he would see her later when she came back. After showering he went to find Puck to ask him about his date with Tina. His mind was still on Mercedes but he would deal with that later.

Knocking on Puck's door he walked in. "Hey dude how was your date with Tina?" He smirked, it couldn't have been better than his with Mercedes.

Puck looked up from the game he was playing to see Sam walk in with a smirk on his face. He began to laugh, he laughed until tears were rolling down his face. Every time he tried to stop he would look at Sam and lose it. Finally he calmed down, wiping his face he patted the seat next to him. "Bro, you need to sit down. It's not my date we need to talk about. It's yours! Man you fucked up."

"What the hell are you talking about Puck? I haven't fucked up shit." Sam was getting upset, he didn't know what was going on but he knew it had to do with him and Mercedes. "Ok, ass spit it out. What's so damn funny?"

"I went to go eat earlier and I happened to see Hot Mama and her friends. It seems like you left Mama hanging last night. Her boy Blaine is going over there tonight to tighten up them corners you left lose." Puck started laughing again.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I didn't leave shit hanging. I fucked her good!" Sam's face was red as he paced around the room. "I can't believe this shit. I don't need no bitch boy to come and do clean-up for me! What did you hear and who said it!"

Puck stopped laughing long enough to tell him everything he had heard. By the time he had finished Sam was beyond mad. He really liked Mercedes and this is what she thought of him. He had to admit it hurt like a bitch.

"I gotta go dude. I need to talk to Mercedes…" His voice trailed off, his mind swirling with thoughts. Without saying anything further he left. What made her say those things?

Sam made it back to his apartment, laying on his couch he thought back over the night. Where had he fucked up? The dinner and play…those were good. So where did things go bad? THE SEX. He cringed, was it that bad? He's never had complaints before. He thought about what Puck had told him, she more or less said she had wasted money by winning him for a date. He could feel equal parts anger and shame wash over him.

Closing his eyes he went back over what happened once they made it back to her apartment. She enjoyed him eating her out. She damn near pulled his hair out when she came. So that wasn't it. Wait, when she had tried to give him head he had stopped her. He remembered the frown that had crossed her face, the flash of something in her eyes. Maybe had should have let her blow him. Fuck that was a mistake stopping her, he could see that now. But that wasn't enough to warrant her saying he was a waste of money much less having her boy come do clean up behind him. Just thinking that made him flush with shame and anger.

Okay, think Sam what else could there be. He knew his dick was big enough because she was tight as hell around him. He hadn't wanted to hurt her so he didn't fuck her through the mattress the way he wanted to. He took his time…awww hell, she kept asking for harder, faster and he didn't. He was scared he would hurt her. She was so small under him _and she was so damn tight_. He could feel his dick twitch. Now was not the time for that so he took some calming breaths. Ok, that was fuck up number two. If Mercedes wanted more, then he should have given her what she asked for. Now he was mad with himself, you did real good Evans, real good…NOT!

That was a major hell no but still she had an orgasm. Sam grinned until he thought about it. FUCK! She didn't cum! Not only did she not cum but he came before her! WHAT THE HELL EVANS? Sam could feel his face turn red. He had left her hanging, HE HAD LEFT HER HANGING! No wonder ole dude was doing clean up behind him. Sam sat up, no wonder she thought he was a waste of money. HE WAS. Shit how was he ever going to get her to see him again? He began to pace around the room. What did she want? She came across as aggressive so she probably wanted that in bed. Sam slapped his forehead…duh. She kept telling you harder, faster and what did he do? Act like she was a fucking virgin. Well it was time to change that shit. Oh and next time…if there was a next time and he prayed there would be! He would make sure she came first, Sam dropped his head in shame. Talk about fucking shit up, he just won first place!

Sam looked for Mercedes over the next week. She lived across the hall from him but he could never catch her. It was like she was a ghost, he would hear her voice but by the time he made it to his door she was gone. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't ask Puck, every time he saw him he would start to laugh. That only made things worse. Puck was never going to let him live this down. At least he hadn't told anyone. He had a plan now, but he couldn't find Mercedes. Where the hell was she?

Sam was studying in the library, late Friday night. Usually he would be out partying with his friends, hooking up with some random girl. But he hadn't touched another girl since Mercedes or Mercy as he liked to call her in his mind. He still was embarrassed about their night together but he was willing to face it if it meant a chance to be with her. He rubbed his hands over his face, it was more than sex; he really liked her. She was smart, sexy and gorgeous. She kept him on his toes with her conversation, she was a keeper. Now if he could only have another chance.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of purple. Turning he saw it was his Mercy and she was alone. Getting up he grabbed his messenger bag stuffing everything in it and followed her. She was in the stacks at the back looking through a book. Time to redeem himself and get the girl he wanted.

"Mercedes, I've been looking for you." Sam invaded her space, _damn she smells good! _He could tell he surprised her when she jumped but he was unprepared for the flash of annoyance that crossed her face.

"Sam how are you? You've been looking for me?" Mercedes inwardly rolled her eyes. Tonight was not the night to be messing around with 'can't fuck worth a damn' Sam. Even as her mind told her to walk away; her heart gave a flutter as she looked into his green eyes. Her heart won.

Ok, she didn't run away so all's good on that part. Now to sell yourself to her again. "I wanted to know if you would be interested in going out with me again." He knew she was going to say no so he went for it. Cupping her face he kissed her…hard.

Mercedes was about to tell him no when he suddenly kissed her. He was kissing her the way she liked to be kissed, devouring her mouth, tongues twisting, dueling for dominance. She didn't want to respond but damn he was a good kisser. Now only if he could fuck as good as he kissed. She broke the kiss gasping for breath but Sam wasn't letting up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pushing her into the corner Sam growled at the taste of her lips. She tasted so good and her body pressed against his was making him hard. Thrusting his hips he made sure she could feel how hard he was. Rolling and thrusting his hips he attacked her lips nipping and sucking. Taking her hands he pinned them above her with one of his.

"Do you feel that Mercy? I need to be balls deep in you. I played it nice the last time but I won't hold back next time." He heard her moan at his words. Reaching under her skirt he palmed her mound feeling the dampness of her panties. "You're wet for me aren't you?" He ripped her panties off, sliding two fingers in her wet core. "So damn tight." He began to pump roughly into her pussy, his thumb teasing her clit.

Mercedes was lost in the feelings Sam was making her body feel. _When did he get this aggressive? Fuck, she loved it! _She gaped at him as he pinned her hands over her head. She couldn't stop her body from arching into his. His hand felt so good on her mound, she was so wet. She thought she would lose her mind when he ripped her panties off and started fucking her with his fingers. He wasn't being gentle and that's how she liked it.

"S-Sam…shit that feels good. Make me cum baby." Mercedes could barely get her words out. If he did this with his dick she would be all over his ass!

Sam smiled, she wanted to cum, well he wasn't going to make it that easy for her. Kissing her deeply he pressed his forehead against her as he continued to pump into her wet heat.

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me. Again?" with each word he thrust into her, adding a third finger. _Fuck she was so tight and wet! _He was so hard but he had to keep his shit together, he needed her to agree to another date. He wanted more than sex from her and unless he delivered he knew he wouldn't have a chance with her. Curling his fingers he stroked her spot. He could feel her walls clenching and fluttering around his fingers he slowed the thrust of his fingers down, he needed an answer before she came. "Answer me Mercedes and I'll let you cum."

Mercedes needed to cum and Sam was asking her out. Really? But damn he was so good with his hands. She could feel the heat curling through her body, she was about to cum. WTF? Sam slowed down demanding an answer. Mercedes tried to move but Sam had her pinned; she couldn't move, only moan and thrust her hips. She looked at him, "Yes, damn you yes! Now let me..." Her words were cut off as Sam thrust his fingers hard back into her, stroking her spot. Mercedes head fell back onto the wall, as her orgasm rippled through her body.

Sam moaned as her walls gripped his fingers like a vice as her orgasm tore through her body. He quickly captured her lips, swallowing her screams. Slowing his thrusting fingers he eased her down from her release. Sam let her hands fall to her side, he eased his fingers from her with one last flick to her clit. Licking his fingers he moaned at how good she tasted to him. Pulling her to him he kissed her hard. "I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow night at 7pm. dress casual." Stepping away from her he picked up her discarded panties, stuffing them in his back pocket he winked at her before turning and walking away. Game on, she was going to be his girlfriend, she just didn't know it! He wouldn't settle for a fuck, he wanted it all.

Mercedes was sitting in her apartment after her encounter with Sam, still feeling confused as to where that side of Sam came from and why was he just now showing it to her. He had every opportunity to show her that side of him when they were on their date, but he went the slow and gentle route. She sat there and thought about that entire date, when it clicked, "He likes me." She blurted out, "He actually like me." She had to sit back and contemplate that idea. He took the time to take her to a play, and all the other girls I heard talk about a typical Sam Evans date would mention chain restaurants and night clubs, but he took me to a fancy restaurant and a play. She had mixed emotions about this revelation, because never in her grand scheme had she ever considered Sam actually liking her. She figured they would go out, have sex and be done, but that was not the case. As much as she wanted to say this thing with Sam was strictly a crush, or a desire to have sex with Sam, she noticed some changes in her behavior as well. She never let a guy whom she was not satisfied with sleep over, hell she never let any guy sleep over. She always felt that was too intimate and she was not that type, but Sam was different, and she broke her own rules with him. She even canceled her clean up session with Blaine, because she felt bad for talking about him that way, and that never happens. What is it about this man that makes me want to do right by him? He was not what I expected him to be, and yet here I can't get him out of my mind. I have got to get myself together. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knocking on her door. She went to answer it and was surprised to see Sam standing there with flowers in hand.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

Sam smiled, knowing he surprised her, "I came to see you, and to give you these."

Mercedes was still a bit confused, but the slight smile on her face let him know she was a bit intrigued, "So what is it that you wanted?" She graciously accepted the flowers and stepped back and let him come inside.

Sam was happy she actually let him in. My plan is coming together nicely! "I just wanted to see if there was anything specific you wanted to do on this date? I would hate for you to be disappointed." He knew he was saying the things that she told her friends, and he wanted her to know that he knew she wasn't pleased with the outcome of their last date.

Mercedes was stunned about that comment he made. Why would he say that? Why would he say that particular phrase? Did he know something? Did someone tell him what she said? Stop freaking out Mercedes, Blaine nor Tina would ever say anything to him. But what if Tina told Noah and he told Sam? I have got to talk to her. She looked up and saw Sam staring at her, "Oh I'm sorry Sam, no whatever you plan is fine I'm sure. I mean you did such a great job last time, so I trust you." She motioned for him to have a seat, "I'm sorry I'm being rude have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

Sam smirked; he knew she was going over how he knew that she wasn't happy about their date. "Thank you Mercedes, I would love some water please." His dick twitched thinking about the last time he was sitting here and she offered him water, "You will join me right?"

Mercedes dropped her head and blushed, because she knew where he was going with that suggestion, "Yes I will join you, and I promise not to spill it everywhere this time."

"Oh that was the best part." Sam bit his bottom lip thinking about her breasts in that wet t-shirt. She was a vision and he was determined to see that sight again. He watched as she walked in the kitchen to get the drinks, "Calm down boy, you don't want to fuck this up." He muttered to himself.

She was not doing better herself; she leaned against the counter and took a deep breath, "This man is becoming a problem. Why am I blushing and giggling so much around him? He's an anomaly and I can't be around him too much longer or I am going to crack." The images of him and her in the library flashed across her mind and she instantly got wet. "Calm down Mercedes, he is just a guy." She grabbed the bottles of water and headed back to the living room. She saw Sam made himself very comfortable sitting back on her couch, looking like he was on a photo shoot. "Are you comfortable?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Very, but if you joined me, I would be a lot more comfortable." He patted the empty spot next to him.

Mercedes giggled and made her way to the spot he was patting, "Well, since this is my house, I guess I should make you feel as comfortable as possible." She went and sat next to him and handed him his water.

Sam took the water and flashed his sexiest smile smiled, "Thank you Mercedes, would you like me to open yours for you?"

She bit her bottom lip, knowing where he was coming from, "No, that's alright Sam, I think I can manage, but thank you."

"No problem Mercedes, I am here to help. " He opened his water and sat back on the couch and just so happened to spill his water all over himself. He looked up at her and smirked "Oops, clumsy me, spilling my water all over me. I guess I need to get out of these wet clothes." He gave her a wink and quickly removed his shirt.

Mercedes was stunned and speechless at the sight of half-naked Sam sitting in her living room yet again, but this time she was no longer the aggressor and that was not sitting well with her. She felt all flustered and unsure of what to do. He was clouding her brain, she knew he was not sexually compatible with her, and that was very important to her, but he was still so sexy and not to mention his lips and tongue were magical, maybe I can teach him how to fuck me properly! "Um…do you want me t-to put that in the d-dryer for you S-Sam?"

Sam knew he got her exactly where he wanted her, she was stuttering and babbling and he was pleased. He knew she liked him, and he just needed to prove that he could satisfy her how she liked to be satisfied, but this was not the time, he had to stick to his plan. He moved into her personal space and put on his low growl, sexy voice. He made sure to brush his chest against her, "You know what Mercedes, I'm just going to go home and dry it myself, but I thank you for your hospitality." He slowly sat back and stood up, "I will see you on Friday Mercedes." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, letting his lips linger on her cheek longer than normal. "Bye Mercedes." He walked to his apartment and turned to see she was still standing at her door, with a slight smile and wave he walked inside and closed the door. Doing a fist pump, "Oh she is going to be thinking about me for the rest of the night, I guarantee it." He knew he was going to think about her too.

Mercedes was not expecting that at all, she was so busy staring at Sam's chest, she almost missed him saying no to her offer to dry his clothes. "Oh…okay Sam, that's fine. " She got up with him to walk him to the door. Her breath hitched as he kissed her on the cheek. This should not affect me this much, but it is! "Yeah see you Friday, bye Sam." She watched him all the way until he got to his apartment; she finally closed her door and leaned against it. She unconsciously started rubbing her hand over her breast thinking about how sexy he just looked. All flushed with thoughts of Sam she made her way to her bedroom and pulled out her faithful vibrator and pleasured herself with Sam in her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday night came and Mercedes got herself ready for her date with Sam, Tina was sitting on her bed watching Mercedes get dressed.

"I can't believe you are actually going to give 'slow grind Sam' another chance; that is so not like you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she put on the last of her makeup, "Well maybe I'm changing Tina, I could be try to be more patient and considering of others feelings. Or just maybe I believe in second chances."

Tina doubled over in laughter, "Yeah right Mercedes, when are you going to admit that you like Sam?"

Mercedes never took her eyes off her reflection in the mirror, "I have no problem saying that I like him Tina, he is a nice guy, but we are just friends."

"Oh yeah, just friends that had bad sex." It was Tina's turn to roll her eyes. "You like him so much more than a friend and the sooner you admit that, the better off you will be."

Mercedes heard a knock at her door and looked at her clock, "He prompt, excuse me Tina, I have a date to go to. You have a key; lock up on your way out."

"What I can't come out and say hi to Sam?"

"No, you stay in here till we leave; I don't want you to say anything to embarrass me or Sam." Mercedes gave her a warning glare.

"MERCEDES! I would never do anything like that," she couldn't even keep a straight face, "Okay I would, so I will stay in here."

Mercedes laughed as she grabbed her purse and wrap and made her way to open the door. When she saw Sam standing there her mouth went dry. He looked sexy as hell, in his black jeans that fitted him to perfection, his smedium t-shirt that clung to his chest and biceps, and his green button down shirt that he left opened. He looked enough to eat, and she was hungry. "Hey Sam, don't you look nice."

Sam was not surprised that Mercedes was going to look sexy, because that's what she does and tonight was no different. The way her black dress hugged her curves were dangerous, and his body was reacting to it immediately. Her legs looked fantastic in those stilettoes, and of course that ass was always amazing. "Hey Mercedes, you look gorgeous as well, are we ready to go?"

Mercedes smiled, "Yes I'm ready." She was about to head to the parking lot, when Sam pulled her the other way, "Where are we going Sam, shouldn't we head to your truck?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope, where we're going, my truck is not needed." He took her to his apartment, "I couldn't decide where the best place for us to go, so I decided that we should just stay here and I cook you dinner." He opened his door and revealed a table in the middle of his living room with candles all over the room. He had flower petals spread all over the floor, and soft music playing in the background.

Mercedes was so shocked to see the effort Sam made for her, she couldn't keep the smile off her face, "Oh Sam, this is so beautiful, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"First of all it was no trouble at all," Sam smiled and led her inside, "and second, you are definitely worth it." He kissed her on the back of the hand. "Before we eat can I have this dance?" He extended his hand to her.

She was blown away by his charm and his attentiveness towards her. She bit her bottom lip and took his hand, "Yes Sam, I would love to dance with you."

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly as they swayed to the music. Sam began to softly sing the song in her ear. Mercedes was amazed at how well Sam could sing, it was so unexpected, but a welcomed surprise.

"Wow Sam, you have a great voice, I am pleasantly surprised." She continued to sway back and forth with Sam.

"Why thank you Mercedes, I enjoy singing, but playing the guitar is my passion. I've been doing that since I was six years old." He spun her around and brought her back into his arms. "What about you?"

Mercedes listened as he told her about his passion and nodded, "Wow Sam, I guess you learn about people if you just take the time." She giggled at the spin, but liked being back in his arms. "What about me?"

"Do you sing or play anything?" He asked sliding his hands to the small of her back. "You look like you could do a little something."

Feeling her body tingle with his touch, "I sing a little, but only in the school choir, I tend to stay in the background and do all the ooh's and ahh's."

"I bet you are amazing, can you sing for me?" He whispered in her ear.

The wetness that pooled in her panties feeling his breath on her skin shocked her, how is this man affecting me like this with just his words? "I guess I can sing for you, luckily I know this song." She began singing in his ear.

Sam was amazed listening to her sing to him, she is incredible; why is she in the background? "Mercedes, you are amazing, you should definitely step out if the background and take your rightful place in the front baby." He didn't men to call her baby, but it felt so natural for him to say it. It was what he wanted, but he needed to stick to his plan. If all worked out, she would be his by the end of the night.

"Thank you Sam, but I am happy letting others have the spotlight, I don't want to be a professional singer anyway, it's more like a hobby." Did he just call me baby? This man is making it difficult for me to not want to give him another chance.

When the song ended Sam kissed the back of her hand, "Thank you for the dance, so are you ready to eat?"

"You're quite welcome, yes I am." He led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. "Aren't you the gentleman?" See this is the right time for the gentle stuff.

"I try to be, my mama raised me right." He went into the kitchen to get the food. He brought out the plates he made and sat in front of Mercedes, "I hope you like lasagna? It's a family recipe."

Mercedes was again shocked at the fact that he actually cooked this and it looked delicious. "Sam you really made this? This isn't from a restaurant?"

Sam put on his best shocked face, "Mercedes Jones, how dare you? I would never try to fool you by calling restaurant food my own. Besides I happen to be a really good cook."

She laughed and shook her head, "I guess I have a lot to learn about you huh Sam? You have shocked me again tonight."

"Well hopefully you'll have a lot of time to learn." He gave her a lop sided grin.

Mercedes was speechless, so she just dug into her food. She took bite and couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth. "Oh my goodness Sam, this is delicious, it's almost better than mine."

"Almost, well you will have to make me yours so I can see for myself, but thank you for the compliment." He was so excited that she loved his cooking, he worked really hard on it and he wanted her to like it.

The rest of the conversation through dinner was smooth and easy. No awkward silences; and no useless chatter. They discussed school, their childhood, and future goals. By the end of dinner they felt so comfortable with each other, almost as if they had known each other for years. Sam started to clear the table, "Mercedes you can go sit on the couch and I will bring dessert over there."

Mercedes smiled and stood up, "Okay Sam, that's fine." She made her way to the couch and sat waiting for Sam to bring dessert.

Sam walked back into the room, stopping to watch Mercedes. She looked like such a sweet innocent girl. _Hah, looks were deceiving, she was anything but. _Sam had her figured out. She was a freak, a closet freak. She kept it well hidden but he knew her secret now. She didn't want to be made love to, she wanted to be fucked. He laughed to himself, he had no problem giving her what she wanted.

Mercedes jumped as Sam sat down beside her. "I thought you said you were getting dessert." She looked at him frowning; something about the way he was looking at her made her pulse spike.

"You are dessert." Sam's voice was deep, husky with lust. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name." Yanking her to him he devoured her mouth, running his hands over her body. He pushed her dress up her thighs. Stroking her silky skin he smiled at her moan.

Mercedes was surprised, "W-What do you…" Sam's mouth crashed into hers, he was possessing her mouth. She could swear he was trying to lick her tonsils, his tongue was dominating, demanding a response from her. _Fuck now this was what she was talking about!_ He was making her wet just from his kisses.

"I want you riding my dick tonight, I want to eat your pussy and I want to see your pretty lips wrapped around my dick." He licked his lips. "I want to see your cum running down your legs." Sam pulled her across his lap, thrusting up so she could feel his hard cock. "By the end of the night you're going to be my girl, nobody else's. I'm going to be the only one making your pussy wet."

Mercedes thought she was wet but hearing his words made her juices soak her panties. Sam reached under her dress and ripped her panties off. Pushing her dress up higher he cupped her mound, he growled at how wet she was. Sinking his fingers into her she moaned as he began to thrust roughly, rubbing and pressing her clit with his thumb. Her walls were clenching his fingers, coating them with her essence. He palmed her breasts pulling and tugging at her nipples through her dress. He trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck biting and licking to ease the sting. Sam pulled his fingers out, licking her juices as she looked at him, panting. "Get out of that dress…NOW!"

He helped her get out of the dress, "Fuck baby, I love your body." Unhooking her bra he threw it over his shoulder. He lifted her breasts drawing first one nipple then the other into his mouth. He blew air over the harden nubs, Running he fingers around and over her slick slit he flicked her clit before thrusting his fingers into her pussy, pumping them at a rapid pace. Rubbing her clit he curled his fingers searching for her spot that would make her flood his hand with her juices. "You need to cum Mercy; I want you to cum all over my fingers." He whispered as he licked and bit the shell of her ear.

Mercedes was hot all over; the way he was fucking her pussy with his fingers was sending ripples though out her body. He wasn't being gentle, the way he was biting her nipples and pumping his fingers so fucking hard in her pussy had her clenching her walls about to cum. She rode his fingers, tugging at his hair to bring his mouth to hers. She kissed him hard, bruising her lips. "Fuck yes Sam…you're going to…make me cum!" He was stroking her g-spot with every thrust of his fingers. Feeling the tingle in her stomach she felt it spread over her body as her orgasm crashed over her. She closed her eyes, thrusting her hips, fucking his fingers, screaming, "SSSAAAAMMMM!

Sam felt like his dick was about to rip through his jeans he was so hard. Flipping Mercedes on her back before she could come down from her high he buried his face between her thighs. Clamping onto her clit he sucked hard, flicking and teasing it with his tongue. Tracing her slit with his fingers he pushed past her folds slipping his fingers in her wet heat pumping fast and hard. He didn't stop until she fell apart twice more cussing and screaming his name.

Standing up Sam stripped, holding his hard cock in his hands he stroked it, "Mercy, baby I need you to suck my dick."

Mercedes was limp; Sam had just ate her pussy like a pro. Seeing him stroke his hard cock made her mouth water. She had been waiting on tasting him and hearing his words she smirked. Sitting up she tugged him down to the couch, kneeling before him she stroked him lightly. "Sam you have a beautiful dick," Leaning down she kissed the thick head, licking the pre-cum.

Giving him one long lick from base to head, she could feel him quiver, Sam give a hiss, as she continued to lick down the other side. Going lower she began to lick and suck on his balls Sam began to moans. Mercy laughed softly and the vibrations sent a wave of heat through Sam, "fuck, oh fuck, baby!" he moaned. Licking her way up she took him in her mouth and Sam's back arched off the couch and a deep growl came from him. Mercy licked and sucked, running her tongue over the head and then took him deeper into her mouth. What she couldn't take in she used her hand to stroke, while playing with his balls with her other hand, raking her nails over them gently. Humming she took him to the back of her throat.

Sam grabbed her head as he began to fuck her mouth. "Shit baby your mouth…so damn good." He tried to keep his thrust shallow, "Keep that up baby and I'm going to cum." When he hit the back of her throat his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Fuck Mercy…I'm cumming!" He shot stream after stream of cum down her throat.

Mercedes eased back swallowing, loving the taste. She eased him down from his release with laps of her tongue on and around his head. Popping him out her mouth she was surprised to see he was still hard.

Looking up at him she met his smirk, "I'm not through with you baby, I want to see you ride me." Reaching for his pants he pulled out a condom, sheathing his hard cock he pulled her onto his lap. "Ride me baby, I want to feel that hot pussy wrapped around my dick."

Mercedes lowered herself down on his cock, _damn he was so big and thick! _Sam's hands steadied her as she took him into her inch by inch. They both moaned at the feeling, Mercedes sighed when he was finally in her, filling her like no other. She began to slide up and down his dick, twisting her hips, clenching her walls. _He felt so good inside her._

Sam growled as she clenched him, _she was so wet and tight! _Thrusting up he held her hips rotating his hips making his dick touch her spot. He slapped her ass hard, rubbing it before slapping it again. Leaning forward he caught a nipple in his mouth sucking it hard. With each thrust he could feel her walls flutter around his dick. Suddenly flipping her onto her back he began to pound into her, Rolling his hips he pulled out until only the head was in before slamming back into her, over and over. "Damn baby your pussy is so tight…so wet…I love being in your pussy!"

Mercedes was shaking and trembling. This was the way she wanted to be fucked. _Damned it Sam wasn't doing it better than anyone ever had._ "Fuck me Sam…damn use that big dick…just like that! Fuck my pussy make me cum!"

Sam pulled her legs up on his shoulders, holding her in place, he sunk even deeper into her thrusting harder he began to pound into her pussy. He could feel the swirling in his balls. Reaching down he rubbed her clit sending her over the edge. As she clamped down on his dick he fell over the edge with her, "Fuuuccckkk….shiiit Mercy…baby I'm cumming!"

Mercedes couldn't move, only feel. Sam had her legs trapped and he was fucking her so damn hard, hitting her spot. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer. When he strummed her clit she lost it. She shattered as waves of heat and pleasure washed over her body. Lights flashed behind her eyes as she came, covering Sam's dick with her juices. "Saaamm…oooh shit! Sam it feels soooo good!"

Sam lowered her legs as he slowly pumped into her. They both were shaking and covered in sweat. "Fuck I can't feel my legs Mercy!" He laughed as he lowered his body down beside hers. He kissed her softly, brushing the hair from her face. Getting up he disposed of the condom before laying down beside her.

Mercedes giggled, "I can't either, but it's so worth it!" She kissed him back, blushing.

Sam gathered her in his arms, "So is the answer yes?" he cocked a brow at her.

Mercedes stroked his face, "Are you serious? You want me to be your girlfriend? You can have anyone you want."

"I'm very serious; I want you and only you. I think we could be good together, in bed and out. Are you willing to give me a chance?" Sam was nervous, he wanted her so badly if she would only give him a chance.

Kissing him deeply she smiled, "I would love to be your girlfriend. Let's do this."

Sam held her close, resting his forehead on hers. "You will never regret this I promise Mercy. Thank you for giving us a chance."

Picking her up, he carried her into his bathroom, first a shower then more fucking his girlfriend into the mattress.

BEST DATE EVER!

**A/N We hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to get something back out there...now back to our other stories...lol**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
